Fatal Blow
by Sisi-cat-chan
Summary: The Sanzoikkou are traveling when Goku comes down with a weird disease. they meet a strange girl who seems to know a lot of Sanzo's late guardian Sanzo Houshi. pairs probably GS, HG and OCOC
1. Just a Normal Day

The Fatal Blow

SSCC- Hey! i have returned! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! sry just ate some chocolate

KK- HEy ppls! i'm a friend of SiSi-Cat-Chan! me name is KrazyK (no i dont have a account but that's the name i decided to be called

SSCC-...right then... moving on

KK-ENJOY! BTW THE OC'S ARE MINE SO NO TAKING W/O PERMISSION! o and i dont own Beyblades

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day

"I'm hungry!"

"Shut up you stupid monkey! Before I force my fist down your throat, you won't be very hungry after that!"

"Bring it on you hentai kappa!"

"Both of you shout again and I swear I'll make sure you'll have plenty of lead to eat!"

Hakkai chuckled as Goyou and Goku sat quietly in the back while Sanzo fumed up in front next to him.

"Don't worry Goku" he said smiling his normal happy smile. "We should reach a town in a few hours. 3 at the very most"

"Yay!" Goku cheered only to get hit with Sanzo's fan. "Ow! Sanzo! What was that for!"

"Feh" Sanzo said sitting back down and pulling out a cigarette. "Peace as been restored"

Goku was about to say something when he decided for once his life that he wouldn't fight back. He just sat against the back of Jeep and looked up the desert sky.

everything is so…peaceful here he thought as he closed his eyes. I almost wish we could be here all day, but only if we had food! God! I'm starving and they're just yelling me to shut up! Some friends I have. Damn, I'm so tired all of a sudden and my body feels like its on fire. What's happening? Why do I feel like I'm going to faint any minute?

Goyou looked over the monkey who had shut up after the priest whapped him. He could tell something was up. Normally, Goku would have fought back and yelled Sanzo how abusive he was. But instead, he just leaned against Jeep and closed his eyes. Deciding to see if the monkey was really asleep or not, he poked Goku in the face hard.

"Yo Monkey" he said. "You alive?"

Goku raised his hand to show that he was. But he didn't open his eyes. So he poked him again knowing that Goku would hit him and tell him to shove off. Nope. Nothing.

"Goku?" Hakkai said quietly looking him from the rear-view mirror.

"Hmm?" Goku groaned. "What?"

Hakkai and Sanzo exchange looks of confusion. Hakkai stopped the car and turned around and stared with Sanzo the curled up saru who was looking the other way.

"Monkey" Goyou said poking him again. "We're in sight of the town and the restaurant is only a few blocks from here"

"That's great" Goku muttered as he turned over to Goyou looking him tiredly. "Save me some ok?"

Sanzo and Goyou look over each other in surprise. Hakkai walks over to the saru and puts his hand on his forehead. He gasped in shock.

"Goku! You're burning up!" he said checking again this time placing his hand on his own forehead and Goku's as well. "And you're dehydrated! Didn't you drink anything breakfast!"

"N…no" he said in a tired small voice. "I don't like grape juice. It's yucky"

The other 3 men just stared Goku in disbelief. Not only had Goku not drunk anything for the last 5 hours, he even called the drink yucky. No food or drink to Goku was ever called yucky unless it was really bad.

"How much farther until the next town?" Sanzo asked looking back forwards.

"A least an hour or two" Hakkai said covering up Goku with a blanket so to keep the sun off of him. "But it would be to late, he would have suffered a sever heat stroke"

"Shit" Goyou said looking around. "Where are those demons that have fast vehicles when you need them?"

"Excuse me?"

The Sano-ikkou turned to see a girl with bright blood-red hair and blue eyes (it's basically girl-type Ranma) wearing a yellow top and dark navy blue pants. She was carrying a somewhat large backpack on her back and a small cat was sitting on top it.

"Can we help you?" Hakkai asked kindly.

"I couldn't help noticing that you were just sitting here in the middle a desert so I thought you may need my help" the girl said simply.

"Oh" Hakkai said before smiling. "We haven't broken down"

"O ok" the girl said smiling before suddenly looking around dangerously. "Shit"

"What is it?" Sanzo asked making the girl look up.

"A sandstorm is coming" she s aid bending down and touching the sand. "A big one too"

"Damn it!" Goyou shouted. "Where the hell are we going to go! I see no towns to hide in or caves!"

"It's ok" the girl said. "I know a place where we can stay until it passes"

"Thank you for your kindness" Hakkai said before starting Jeep's engine. "Do you need a ride?"

"What? No, no thank you" the girl said while her cat jumped down from her pack. "I need Sammie to do some exercise anyways"

The cat began to glow and turned into a dirt bike. The Sanzo-ikkou just stared in awe.

"What?" the girl asked surprised. "All transforming animals can change into anything they want"

"What?" Goyou said while glaring Hakkai. "And you knew this?"

"We better go" the girl said quickly. "My name is Tanya by the way. Tanya Inori"

And with that, she took off into the desert with Jeep just barely being able to keep up. After a while, they could see a cloud of sand coming up only about 2 miles behind them. After about five minutes, Tanya stopped.

"Here!" she shouted jumping down and disappearing into the sand; Sammie changing back into cat form and diving in after her. The Sanzo-ikkou jumped out and jumped in after her. They land on a bunch of pillows that had been laid out on the floor to catch a person. Tanya was already standing up and waiting for them.

"Welcome to my hide out" she said grinning.

SSCC-yay! all done!

KK- YES! ONE DOWN, ...AND A LOT MORE TO DO!

SSCC- dont mind her anyways review!


	2. Demon's Lair

SSCC-Hey! Back! Just to let you know, KK did a typo glares KK

KK-SSSSOORRRRRYYYY!

SSCC- T.T anyways, the OC's are MINE! not KK's

KK-i'm sorry SSCC! i'll do hte disclaimer!

SSCC-good girl

KK-. yay! anyways SSCC doesnt own Beyblades and neither do i!

Chapter 2: In a Demon's Lair

/Inside Tanya's Hide out/

"Goku!" Hakkai shouted quickly as Sanzo managed to catch the falling saru.

Goku was in bad shape. He was obviously over dehydrated and he was suffering a minor stroke.

"He's got desert fever" Tanya said getting a good look him. "We need to get him to the doctor"

"Desert fever?" Goyou asked confused.

"It's what we call a fever in the desert" Tanya said with a shrug. "Only, there is a catch, he must have inhaled some of the dust from the desert that has this kind of fungus that attacks the immune system. Normally it's not harmful, but he's dehydrated so he does have enough fluid to fight the fungus"

"So what can you do?" Sanzo asked he really didn't want to take anymore time that was necessary but he didn't want Goku to be in any bad condition. They needed him to fight if things ever got ugly.

"Well" Tanya said smiling. "I can cure him, but in return you must do a favor for me"

"What is that?"

"You must look after the younger kids while I cure him"

"Kids?" Goyou said looking around. "I see no kids"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a little girl who looked about 6 with pink hair and red eyes rounded the corner.

"Yay! Sissy! You are back!" she shouted happily hugging the older girl.

"Yep I'm back I do hope everyone has been good?"

"No!" the little girl cried. "Sako keeps hitting me with the rubber bat!"

Tanya sighed. "Mariah, I need to take care of a sick friend. These are his friends: Goyou, Hakkai, and Sanzo. They're going to take care of everyone while I help Goku ok?"

Mariah looked the three men individually before looking back Goyou. She laughed as she ran up to him and touched his hair.

"You have the same hair as me!" she said happily. "Wow, it's better than mine though. But our eyes are the same!"

Goyou looked over Tanya in confusion she smiled before she called out: "Sako! Nazi!"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and some scuffing of shoes. Tanya picked up Goku and motioned everyone to follow her. She walked down a richly decorated hall. They met a pair of twins; both had the same features as Mariah's and about 11 in age.

"Mariah, Sako, Nazi" Tanya said as she walked into a room everyone still following her. "This is Goyou, Sanzo, and Hakkai. They're going to watch you until I finish curing Goku. Then we'll have dinner so be good"

The twins looked over the three men.

"Why?" Sako asked in an annoying voice.

"Because" said his twin. "We're too young to go uncared for"

Sako scowled Nazi who just smiled. Tanya just chuckled and shoved everyone out of the room saying that she didn't want anymore trouble than she already had. The group just stood out in hall until Nazi got tired of doing nothing and turned to the three men.

"We can show you were we staying if you like" he said kindly.

"Well, a mini Hakkai" Goyou joked. "I didn't know there were many demons like that"

"Well" Nazi said in a correcting manner. "We're not full demons. We're half breeds, like yourself; everyone here except Tanya and Jo are half breeds. Jo is full demon, you'll meet him later, and he's the oldest one of us"

The three men looked the three kids in surprise.

"Let's go" Mariah said grabbing Goyou's hand. "Standing here is boring!"

The twins grabbed Hakkai and Sanzo by the hand and with inhuman strength, pulled them into another room down the hall.

"This is where we live!"

It was a large room about the size of a fancy dinning room. There were about 8 kids in there all together. Five of them were toddlers and three were just infants sleeping peacefully in cribs in the left hand corner. A man who looked about 21 was sitting quietly watching the kids play. He had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. His ears and teeth were point, showing obviously that he was a demon. He looked up to see the Sanzo-ikkou and smiled.

"Ah you must be the group Mariah told me about" he said smiling. "Come. Tanya made you come to help correct? I need two of you to watch the children while the other and I go get dinner"

"I'll go" said Sanzo as he looked over Goyou and Hakkai. No way was he staying here with these brats. Kids and he didn't mix well.

"Goyou and I will stay here" Hakkai said smiling. "Sanzo, you go with…"

"Jo" Jo said smiling. "Everyone calls me that but my really name is Jozen"

"Ok Jozen" Jo and Sanzo left the room and Hakkai and Goyou the mercy of the children

KK-Jozen! What kind of name is that?

Jo-glares KK Shut up, you're isnt any better

SSCC- That's enough BOTH of you!

Jo-Whatever, please review


	3. Discovery

SSCC- I HAVE RETURNED!

KK-...uh...SSCC?

SSCC- YES?

KK-um...never mind Jozen is gonna do the disclaimer

Jo-What! ME?

SSCC-QUIT YOUR COMPLAINING AND GET ON WITH IT!

Jo-Oo yes ma'am ahem SSCC doesnt own Saiyuki. she does, sadly own Tanya and I

SSCC-. good boy now, Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Discovery

/In the Children's Room/

"Ow! Damn it! Leave my hair alone you little brats!" Goyou shouted as 2 kids had grabbed a bunch of his hair and pulled.

"But it's really pretty mister!" one of them said still holding on to the strains of hair in his hand. "I wish I had jut as pretty hair. Mine reminds me of blood. But yours is different! It reminds me of a Camilla flower! It's red, but a beautiful red. Same with your eyes"

Goyou and Hakkai exchange looks before Goyou yanked out his hair away from the kid.

"Pretty or not" he said putting his hand on the kids head and smirking. "It's still my hair. And I like my hair the way it is. What's your name anyways?"

"It's Go" the boy said. "Just Go, no one ever bothered to give me a big name"

Hakkai who was sitting reading to a bunch of the other children went back to the book smiling.

Goyou's made a new friend he thought as he continued. How cute!

/With Goku and Tanya/

/Goku's POV/

Ugh, where am I? And why is everything black?

Am I alone? No! I don't want to be left alone! Sanzo? Goyou? Hakkai? Hakyuru? Anyone? Please! I don't want to be left alone!

"No! Don't leave me!" I shout bolting up.

I look around while I try to collect my breath.

"That's a powerful yell there" said a voice next to me. "I think the gods could hear you"

I turn to see a girl with red hair and blue eyes. She smiles as she sees my confused face.

"You're in my place. You were suffering from Desert Fever" she said taking a cloth and dipping it in water and patting my forehead.

"I'm fine" I said quickly. "I don't need any treatment. I heal fast"

"I know that" she said placing the cloth next to the dish of water. "I know a lot about your kind"

I stare her in surprise.

"My kind?" I asked just has my stomach growled.

Damn! It must have been forever since I last ate! I'm starving. I turn to see the girl trying to not to laugh. I look her angrily and she holds up her hands.

"Woah there monkey boy" she said chuckling. "I'll get you some food. But I don't want you to leave this room ok? My name is Tanya by the way"

I smile when she said that she would get me food, as for staying in the room didn't sound so bad. There was a big chest in one corner, a cabinet in the other and across from me was a gigantic bookshelf full of books.

"And I already know your name" she said bringing me back to reality. "You're Goku. That Sanzo Priest told me"

"Why are you crying?" I asked as I saw big tears fall from her eyes.

"Huh?" Tanya said hurriedly wiping them away. "Sorry I get really emotional real easily. Here, I'll go get your food. Go ahead and look around and do anything you want except break things ok?"

She rushed out of the room and I heard a distinct click and her running down the hall.

"Weird girl" I said before my stomach growled again. "Damn it! I'm hungry!"

/Jozen and Sanzo in the kitchen/

"Can you pass that plate in the cupboard? Get that big one"

Sanzo pulled the largest plate out of the cupboard and hand it to the demon.

"Thank you" Jozen said smiling. "I want to thank you for helping me around the kitchen"

"Feh" Sanzo said. "I didn't do anything. You're the one who did all the cooking"

"But you got out the silverware and setting up the table. So you did help"

"Whatever"

"Don't say whatever" Tanya said coming into the kitchen. "Every little but helps. I had a friend who said that everyone who helps is worth having praise"

"Really?" Jozen said raising an eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

"Someguy that I met long ago" Tanya said shrugging. "Koumyou I think his name was"

Sanzo's head snapped up when he heard this. Koumyou was not a common name; could it be that this girl knew his master?

"This man" Sanzo said looking over the two. "Was he a Sanzo?"

"Not when I met him no" Tanya answered grabbing a small plate and putting some of the food Jozen had just made onto it. "But I do remember giving him a scroll so he would always remember to have fun, even if he was a priest and the damn idiot actually became a Sanzo"

"What was the scroll?" Jozen asked obviously interested.

Tanya smiled before exiting the room, but she stopped and said in a happy voice. "How to make the world's most perfect airplane"

SSCC-Well that was it! kind of a shocker no?

Everyone- O.O in shock

SSCC-ok then! TTFN! please review!


	4. Questions and Relief

SSCC-ok first off thanks for the reviews! every review is welcomed with ma open arms!

Disclaimer- like everyone else here, i dont own Saiyuki

Jo and KK-Enjoy the chpt!

Chapter 4:Questions and Relief

/In the kitchen/

"Sanzo?" Jozen said waving his hand in front of Sanzo's face.

By plain instinct, Sanzo grabbed the moving hand and shoved his gun into the man's face.

"Woah" Jozen said backing away slowly. "Calm down there monkey boy"

"What did you say?" Sanzo said in a threatening voice coming to dislike this man more and more. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Jozen just chuckled and walked back to the stove and put everything onto plates and handing one to Sanzo.

"I knew that you would come to it after that little comment" Jozen said as they walked into the dinning room. "Tanya told me that you call that heretic Goku that. A stupid brainless ape if I remember correctly"

Sanzo narrowed his eyes, he pulled out his gun again,

"Who are you really?" he said dangerously. "You seem to know a lot about us"

"Well, it's just that I know that you haven't change all" Jozen said smiling. "Not one bit Kourou"

Sanzo stared completely surprised by this. He lowered his gun and tucked it away. Jozen smiled and walked over to the nursery.

"Dinner!" he shouted into the room.

Goyou and Hakkai were nearly trampled to death as all the kids stampeded to the dinning room. Jozen laughed as Hakkai helped Goyou to his feet.

"I see you found out the hard way about dinner time" Jozen said. "Although, normally when Tanya is here, they don't dare do that. But when it's just me, they take every advantage they can"

"Then why don't you try to stop them?" Goyou asked angrily. "I swear, those little brats are going to be the end of me"

"I would never yell them" Jozen said. "This is their home; it's the only place where they will never be judged for what they are. And since they will never be truly accepted in any society"

Goyou and Hakkai nodded in understanding. Sanzo just stood the door not saying anything, but understanding what it meant to be a half-breed.

"So" Goyou said changing the subject. "Are any of these yours?"

Jozen smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but none of them are"

"Then how did you get them all?" Hakkai asked. "If you don't mind me asking"

"We've found them" Jozen said in a serious voice. "Abandoned by their mothers and fathers, we've found them everywhere, we even found the little one named Go shoved under someone's house"

The three men looked Jozen in horror.

"You…you found him under a house?" Hakkai asked hoarsely.

Jozen nodded before looking happy and told them that they could go and eat dinner now. Just then Tanya came in looking like she had seen hell first hand.

"Tanya?" Hakkai asked with concern. "Are you ok?"

"You friend" she said slowly. "He can really…eat"

Goyou and Hakkai burst out laughing while Sanzo looked like he was going to murder the monkey (who was happily eating the wonderful meal that Jozen made). Tanya smiled as she got out 4 more plates and placed them on a small table in the kitchen.

"I think that it would be safer it we ate in here" she said.

They nodded and sat down.

"So where is the monkey?" Jozen asked as he served everyone.

"Eating" Tanya said. "But I managed to give him the medicine in time"

"That's good" Jozen said smiling. "I would be worried if it got serious"

Jo- o.O That Sanzo character is scary! he's gonna blow ma head off!

KK- You seemed pretty calm

Jo- that's b/c SSCC made me

SSCC- ok tehn! moving on! you like? Please review!

Jo and KK- Ja ne!


	5. Memories and Moonlight

Fatal Blow

SSCC- HA! IM BACK!

KK- wow... you're really back... that's kind of...scary

SSCC- shut up anywho for all of those who didnt think I'd be back /glares at audience/ I'm happy to prove you that you're wrong! HA! /gets whacked by KK/ ow...

KK- stop scaring the readers and just get on with it already! It's been over several YEARS! I doubt you have any readers left who want to read this!

SSCC- /gasp/ that's not true! ...is it?

KK- just do the disclaimer so we can get started already

SSCC- sigh alright alright... geez what a meanie. /ahem/ I don't own Saiyuki (I'd be really rich if i did) BUT I do own Tanya and Jozen!

KK- ok guys! here's (finally) chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Memories and Moonlight

After the meal, Jozen and Tanya insisted that they go and rest for the night. Though Hakkai and Gojyou offered to help with the little ones, they declined.

"Don't worry, we're used to this" Tanya smiled as she grabbed two of the little red heads by their waists and they attempted to escape down the hall.

"If you're sure" snickered Hakkai. "Well, Gojyou, Sanzo, shall we retire for the night?"

"Oh, and I've moved Goku into a more suitable guest room so that the four of you can sleep together" Tanya smiled completely missing the faces of dread from the Sanzo party.

"Feh, whatever" Sanzo answered walking passed her and towards their room.

"Ugh" Gojyou groaned to Hakkai as they followed Sanzo down the hall. "I think my back's gonna be stiff for a week thanks to those kids jumping up and down on it"

Hakkai laughed. "That's what you get for getting down to their height. On another topic, I hope Goku's doing alright"

"That damn saru's just been a pain ever since he got sick" muttered Gojyou.

"Now, now Gojyou that wasn't very nice" chastised Hakkai.

They caught up with Sanzo and entered the room to find that Goku had already passed out on one of the four beds. Sanzo inwardly sighed with relief. He had been worried about the damn saru; even if he'd never admit. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his box of cigarettes and pulled one out.

"Well, this is certainly new" Hakkai laughed as he sat down on one of the beds. "I was wondering why it was so quiet"

"The meds musta knocked him out" said Gojyou as he also pulled out a cigarette and his lighter.

"He better be up on his feet tomorrow" grumbled Sanzo. "I want to get out of this desert as soon as possible"

"What's the rush Sanzo?" asked Hakkai as he pet Hakyuru. "If Goku's still ill, I don't think we should push him"

"Something's not right about this desert and I don't want to stick around with all those other demons following us" answered Sanzo. "I got enough problems babysitting you three; I don't need to include a bunch of kids"

"What did you say you bastard monk?" growled Gojyou from his bed. "You're babysitting us?"

"you're a pain in the ass and I'm always the one who has to clean up your messes!" Sanzo snapped back.

"Please you two" Hakkai intervened before things could get ugly. "You're making a lot of noise which could wake up Goku. And Sanzo, if I recall, I was the one who had to clean up most of your messes when you fell asleep"

"Ch, whatever, this whole thing's starting to piss me off" Sanzo took a drag from his cigarette. "And that girl…Tanya…"

"She's quite a babe" piped up Gojyou ignoring the stress mark that appeared above Sanzo's head. "Too bad she has a bunch of kids to look after; otherwise I would've probably visited her tonight"

"No one wants to hear about your sick fantasies" Sanzo muttered.

"While we're on the subject" Hakkai interrupted any chance of Gojyou's retort and looked over to Sanzo. "She said she knew your master. Do you think it's possible you've met her before as well?"

"No, I don't recall ever meeting someone by such a strange name" Sanzo replied lying down with one hand behind his head. "But master Komyou did mention something about girl he met"

/Flashback/

_Kouryo slowly swept up the falling gold and brown leaves. He was the only one in the small yard but that was to be expected. He didn't let anyone clean his master's yard with him and Komyou didn't seem to care so the other priests and attendants left him alone. It gave himself a small bit of pride that his master left his precious small yard in his hands to look after. _

"_Kouryo? I thought you might be here" _

_Kouryo turned to see his master walking up to him and sitting on the porch's edge. _

"_Master" Kouryo smiled and bobbed his head in a quick bow. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in that meeting with the other priests?"_

"_Ah we finished early" smiled Komyou. _

_Kouryo frowned. "Master, you shouldn't leave in the middle like that" knowing full well that his master's habits of sometimes neglecting his duties. _

"_Ma, Kouryo, I didn't ditch, we really did finish early" Komyou chuckled at his disciple's frowning face. "Why don't you take a break? I was thinking of making some tea"_

_Kouryo was about to protest when he stopped. No point in trying to deter his master once he'd made up his mind. So he set his broom against a tree and hopped onto the porch as his master got up and they both headed inside. _

"_Ah! Kouryo! I was meaning to tell you! I met someone new!" Komyou said happily as they sat down, cups of tea in their hands. _

"_Someone new?" __Kouryo asked curiously looking up at his master. _

"_Yes" nodded Komyou as he sipped his tea. "A girl with the most unusual name"_

"_Ch, I don't like girls" Kouryo said frowning and looking away. "They're noisy"_

_Komyou laughed at his charge's sulking face._

"_This one was most interesting" he continued. "But as you said, she was very loud"_

"_What was her name?" Kouryo asked somewhat moodily sipping the tea. _

"_Tanya" _

"_Weird name" Kouryo muttered into his tea. _

"_Oh yes it is. A very strange and different name" agreed a smiling Komyou. "She's from somewhere north. From a world of ice she told me. But she likes living in China more"_

"_A world of ice?" Kouryo cocked his head to the side trying to think of a world of just ice. _

"_Yes" Komyou smiled as he drank more tea. "She said that she came with her family to China in hopes of meeting an old relative. But something happened and her parents perished. She's been having trouble getting along with the other children. Apparently they pick on her and she gets into many fights."_

_Kouryo winced inwardly. He knew what it was like to be singled out for not having parents. "Where is she now?" _

"_My, my full of questions today" Komyou chuckled again as Kouryo blushed slightly and turned away. "I'm glad to see that your interest in others is branching out, Kouryo. To answer your question, she's at another monastery, but she will soon leave to a new home." _

"_Mmm" Kouryo hummed into his tea. _

_Suddenly the sounds of feet reached their ears. They turned to see as another disciple appeared around the corner._

"_Master Sanzo, the high priests insisted that he needs to see you now. It's urgent" gasped the boy both in awe of being able to speak to a Sanzo priest and being slightly out of breath. _

"_Ah, I will be there momentarily" smiled Komyou as the child bowed and skittered off. "Well, Kouryo, let us return to our duties. I will see you tonight"_

"_Bye Master" Kouryo answered as his master got up with his empty cup and walked away. _

/End Flashback/

"Ah so he must've met her one his travels then" Hakkai smiled. "She sounds like she was a troublemaker"

"What?" Gojyou sat up from his lying position. "That girl's seems far too down to earth to be a troublemaker"

Hakkai sweatdropped. "You don't have to be up in the clouds to be a troublemaker"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" Sanzo grumbled as he put his cigarette into the ashtray.

"That sounds like a good idea" Hakkai said as he went to turn out the lights (A/N: there was a night light to simulate the moonlight so no they're not in total darkness). "Hopefully we'll be able to sleep well and be on the road tomorrow"

Everyone was fast asleep in the secret home of Jozen and Tanya. Everyone that is, but Sanzo. Try as he might, he just couldn't get comfortable enough to doze off. His mind was plagued with thoughts, mainly of a certain golden eyed boy who lay on the bed next to him.

'_He's gonna be the death of me'_ groaned Sanzo as he turned to look at the slumbering saru.

Still… that face…and that unruly hair….and the way he curled up at night. It made Sanzo want to curl up in bed with him.

'_Ch, like that would ever happen' _sulked Sanzo and he turned away from his heart's desire in order to forget the little heretic saru boy… at least forget that he was in the bed across from him and no in bed with him.

"S-Sanzo" murmured Goku in his sleep.

Sanzo looked back to Goku whose face was twisted with evidence of a bad dream. He turned side to side, as if to get away from the dream that was plaguing him. Sighing, Sanzo got out of bed (quietly of course) and kneeled next to Goku's.

"It's ok, bakasaru" Sanzo whispered into Goku's ear. "I'm here"

Goku's face physically relaxed in the fake moonlight's beams. Sanzo reached out and gently touch Goku's cheek. Goku leaned into the touch and gave a sweet sigh of contentment. Sanzo let a rare smile grace his face as he cupped Goku's face and kissed him on the forehead. Suddenly, Goku's head shifted and soon Sanzo was no longer kissing Goku's forehead but rather his lips! Sanzo, startled by the movement, bolted backwards. A soft whimper escaped the saru heretic's mouth as his hand reached out as he attempted to get whatever had sent his nightmares away back again. But Sanzo was pulled back to reality and quickly got back onto his own bed. However, he missed the jade-green eyes that witnessed the end of their encounter and the soft smile that graced the owner's face from across the room.

'_I guess I have nothing to worry about' _thought the jaded eyed person as he rolled over, back to sleep. '_it'll be interesting to see how things turn out'_

SSCC- WOOT! Goku and Sanzo kissed! ...even if only Sanzo was awake for it! anwyas hopefully we'll be back on track and the next chapter will be coming up soon!

KK- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! it's been a while so we're kind of rusty on the story so encouragement is always... encouraged!

SSCC- until next time!

KK- Ja ne!


End file.
